


R-18(博鸣）

by 1687221584



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22563586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1687221584/pseuds/1687221584
Kudos: 14





	R-18(博鸣）

1.设定中没有雏田和向日葵，就当作这个平行世界里，雏田在生二胎向日葵的时候出了意外，一起被传送到另外一个世界，然后失去记忆过上新的幸福生活了。因为作者觉得雏田还不错，不想写死她。所以这是一篇OO没有C的PWP；  
2.这篇的前半部分在我的lofter可以找到，名字：“博人传64集衍生”；  
3.因为真的很喜欢《绝园的暴风雨》，里面很多莎士比亚的戏剧台词，所以文中有一句引用了《哈姆雷特》，我在结尾会标注。  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
博鸣【博人传64集衍生，PWP】

父亲柔润如玉石的目光和他身上可爱的味增拉面香气松弛了博人的神经。许多荒诞、绮丽的念头蝴蝶一样在他脑海里到处飞翔。

“爸爸——”  
他饱含恋慕地、痴迷地望向父亲，心脏怦怦跳动，胸腔里涌出温热的酸麻。  
“我爱您。”  
他看到父亲在怔愣片刻后，眼睛里洋溢出纯然的感动。  
于是他嘴角扯起个嘲弄的苦笑，  
“巳月说我是他的太阳，而您——”深蓝色的眸子里闪着渴望和憧憬的光，占有欲丝丝缕缕企图混入其中，  
“是我的太阳。”  
他踩在虚空中，一步步走向动弹不得的鸣人，  
“不是整个村子的火影，不是大家的保护伞，我所希望的，是您仅仅属于我一个人。”  
“博人……”  
震惊于宠爱的儿子充满醋意和戾气的神情，鸣人瞪大了蓝汪汪的眼睛，然而想到自己这些年来忙于工作对儿子的疏忽，心头涌起的愧疚感潮水一样淹没了他，也一并吞没了因儿子异常表现生出的惊疑。  
“之前，对不起…”  
鸣人侧过脸，细密的睫毛掩护住流露歉意的蓝眼睛，“虽说是为了保护你们和村里的大伙，但我不该把家人抛在一边，忽略了你…”  
他低柔的声线透着局促和自责，水蓝色的眼瞳里，有光在细碎地抖动、旋转。  
博人忽然发现父亲的侧脸线条堪称精致绝伦。  
光洁饱满的额头，高度完美的眉弓。整齐秀气的灿金色眉毛下，剔透的、又大又圆的蓝眼珠嵌在深陷的眼窝里，随变化的情绪闪烁不同的光泽。父亲挺拔的鼻梁和薄薄小小的嘴像极了照片里的祖母，就连嘴唇也是如女孩子一般浅浅淡淡的粉色，让人想到初夏的蔷薇花瓣。随着年岁增长，脸颊的婴儿肥逐渐褪去，瘦削的下颚凸显出成年男性的坚毅和俊朗。  
“爸爸……”  
博人发现父亲说出的话与当日被救下后说的一模一样，可他不想再老老实实按梦既定的剧本走。他的梦里，他才是真正的编剧。  
博人抬手捧住父亲被风吹得凉凉的脸颊，拇指和食指轻轻地、仔仔细细地蹭动柔软细腻的皮肤。他一直很想摸摸父亲脸上猫咪一样可爱的胎记，甚至想吻上去，伸出舌头轻舔。渴望终于战胜了理智，他将唇印在父亲光滑柔软的脸蛋上。  
父亲显然被他的行为惊住了，身体一瞬间僵硬，眼睛瞪得滚圆，像受惊的猫。  
“博人，你干什——唔……”  
博人此刻不想听任何来自父亲的质问和说教，干脆强硬地用唇舌堵上父亲粉色的嘴唇。  
他含着两片干燥的、柔软有弹性的嫩肉，好像水果糖在口里化开，又香又甜，唾液不自觉分泌。博人感到饥饿，想顺应心意将这美食吞吃进肚，又不忍心。他下腹难受得很，仿佛有一团噼啪作响的毒辣的火在里面疯烧。  
博人的舌头在父亲的嘴里一个劲儿勾勾缠缠、翻搅抵弄，逼出父亲的喉间微弱暧昧的呻吟。他爱惨了父亲的声线，比丝绒更柔，比阳光晒过的棉花更温软，带着一点点沙哑，性感得让他产生欲念。  
博人手中凭空闪出一把苦无，他用锋利的尖端划开父亲的白色短袖，鸣人挂着细密汗水的莹润胸肌被迫袒露，随后，他手一松，苦无消失。  
他抬手压住父亲毛茸茸的金色脑袋，顺毛一般向下捋，细软蓬松的金发蹭过指缝，他心里顿时酥酥麻麻了一片。他抚摸过父亲颈部细腻光滑的皮肤，按上覆盖着薄薄肌肉的胸膛。  
“爸爸穿着衣服不过是一个普普通通的中年大叔，没想到扒开来这么好吃。”  
博人放开父亲被啃得红艳艳、湿漉漉的嘴唇，胆大包天地调戏起七代目火影，  
“虽然没有女孩子一样白嫩嫩的大胸脯，但手感出乎意料的棒。”  
他伸开五指，抓住富有弹性的胸肌大力揉捏，使其在指间变换成各种形状，就像对待女性的乳房一样。他将细嫩敏感的乳头压在掌心碾磨，又用手指夹住搓捻。  
鸣人浅蜜色的皮肤被粗暴地掐弄出道道红痕，玫红色的乳头充血肿大，俏生生立在胸口，源源不断的刺痛和麻痒搅乱了他的呼吸。  
“哈、哈……博人！适可而止——”  
博人抬起手，伸出食指抵在父亲水润的嫣红唇珠上。  
他看到父亲因为受伤而苍白的脸蛋浮出绯色，细密纤长的睫毛微微颤抖，显得可怜可爱。月色湖光在父亲湛蓝的眼底相合，起伏不安的情绪像一阵阵风吹荡而过，摇曳出闪烁的波痕。  
他的手掌抚摸过肩膀、手臂，捏住了父亲的手腕。感慨于七代目火影纤瘦的骨架，他在手腕处饱含怜爱地轻轻婆娑，最终扣住了骨节分明的手指。  
十指交缠。  
他真切地想起了，父亲曾在考试前，将这只手握拢成拳，轻轻敲击在他的胸口；父亲会在爆发争吵后，用干燥温暖的手掌覆盖在他的头顶，眼睛里显出分明的自责和歉意；父亲还不是火影的时候，时常用这双骨骼纤秀却出奇有力的手稳稳当当地抱着他，任由他将口水糊得父亲满脸。  
这是他在这个世界上，绝无仅有的、与自己一半基因相同的人。  
这是他最深爱的唯一。  
博人的心底升腾出酥酥麻麻的热意，他再一次吻上自己的父亲，眼睛里流溢着明亮清晰的孺慕和爱恋，那让鸣人脊背发凉、心惊肉跳的暴戾消融得无影无踪。  
“爸爸，我爱您，一直，一直，都爱着您。”  
他不带亵渎地轻吻父亲小巧的喉结，吻啄父亲分明的锁骨，温柔而虔诚，像是侍奉自己唯一的神灵，像是诉诸遥不可及的心愿。  
“不仅是儿子对爸爸的爱，我对您，就像是妈妈对您一样，请不要拒绝我的爱。爸爸——”  
博人轻展手臂，揽住鸣人柔韧的腰。他将脑袋压在鸣人肩头，嘴唇停靠在鸣人洁白细腻的耳垂旁边，用久违的、曾经被家人当作中二病犯了的、咏叹调一般的语气继续告白，  
“‘您可以怀疑星星是火焰——’”  
他炙热的吐息喷洒在鸣人浅麦色的皮肤上，鸣人后颈处细小的金色绒毛随着他呼吸细微地晃动，浅浅的红在皮肤上洇开。  
“‘您可以怀疑日月的运行——’”  
博人察觉怀里的父亲在微微颤抖，他侧过头，看到一双忽明忽暗、水光旋动的蓝眼睛。  
“‘您可以疑心真理会说谎——’”  
七代目火影正陷入彻底的大混乱中。  
“‘但决不要怀疑我爱您。’”  
可怜的七代目绝对想不到，突然有一天，会被不孝子逼着在违背伦理和伤害唯一血亲之间痛苦地挣扎。尽管如此，博人笃定，父亲最后一定会纵容自己，就像曾经的无数次。  
博人堆出泫然欲泣的神情盯住七代目，声音填满哀求，  
“爸爸无法接受我的话，我真的会难过到死掉。求求您，爸爸，不要拒绝我…求求您了！”  
根据经验，温柔慈爱的父亲向来对他这副姿态毫无抵抗力。  
鸣人僵硬了好一会儿，最终缓慢地侧过头，低垂下眼睑。  
这是博人十分熟悉的，父亲表示愧疚或妥协的姿态。  
果然，他看到父亲长叹一口气，仿佛在吁出心中的雍塞。而后，鸣人渐渐放松了肢体，急促的呼吸也和缓下来。他暗自露出一个十分得意的狡黠笑容，偷偷抬眼打量着父亲。  
鸣人眼睛里泛滥着无奈的纵容，又隐隐约约有些羞耻和气恼。  
“你想怎么样就怎么样吧，反正就算我反对，”他扫了眼自己被藤蔓绑得严严实实的手臂，颇有些认命的意味，“你也不会乖乖听话的说。”  
博人露出了一个灿烂到有点儿傻乎乎的笑容，手上的动作却完全相反，熟练而迅速，仿佛蓄谋已久。  
他一把扯下鸣人的长裤和内裤，任其堆叠着滑到纤细光滑的小腿，被束缚鸣人双腿的树藤卡住。他伸出手，探进鸣人被桎梏得无法合拢的大腿间，恶劣地拽住阴茎根部金色的毛发轻轻拉扯。  
鸣人水汽蒸腾的蓝眼羞恼地瞪着得寸进尺的不孝子，  
“你再胡闹，我——啊！”  
博人一只手猛地握住父亲色泽浅淡的性器快速撸动。他用大拇指狠狠摩擦龟头，时而用掌根按揉阴囊，时而用圆润的指甲抠挖尿道口。  
在自己儿子面前，强烈的羞耻心使鸣人死死咬住下唇，不愿漏出一丝声音。  
博人恶劣地凑上前，伸出舌头，试图撬开父亲紧锁的牙关，逼出些低柔宛转的呻吟。而鸣人愠恼地摆动头想脱离他的嘴，不让他得逞。  
感受到父亲坚决的态度，博人见好就收，只伸出舌尖舔过父亲糯米一样洁白香甜的牙齿，叼住他滑嫩的唇瓣吮吸啃咬。  
他清楚地听到鸣人越发沉重的呼吸。  
鸣人的体温渐渐升高，清亮的汗水从他身上溢出。博人加快手上的动作，满意地听到父亲按捺不住的呻吟。七代目柔软的声音变得愈加喑哑，酒一样甘醇醉人。  
博人下体胀得生疼，欲望像是小虫子铺天盖地落了他满身，到处啃咬，使他浑身发痒，又像是体内点起一把火，而红血是最佳的燃料。于是这火烧得博人腹部滚烫，嗓子冒出烟，血管疯狂地砰砰暴跳。  
鸣人的脖颈向后仰起，腰部颤栗，肌肉绷得死紧，喘息声越发急促。  
终于，伴随着父亲前所未有的、堪称柔媚的叫声，博人感觉到温热的液体溅在手上。他解开裤子，露出青筋虬结的下体，掰开父亲的臀瓣，伸出一根手指戳刺进隐秘湿热的入口。  
“博人，快住手，疼……”  
博人停下来，父亲还沉迷在高潮余韵中的模样被他完完整整纳入眼里。  
鸣人的双唇微张，红润的舌尖若隐若现，水色迷蒙的漂亮眼睛失了焦点。  
博人将右手手指插进父亲口中翻搅，拨弄着滑溜溜的舌头，  
“怕疼的话，就好好舔我的手指。”  
他的左手丝毫不顾及父亲高潮过后的性器还十分敏感，一把抓住继续撸动着，  
“舔湿了，等它们插进爸爸的身体里扩张小穴的时候，就没那么疼了。”  
鸣人无可奈何，颇有些委屈地含住儿子的手指舔舐，他透亮的蓝眼睛里盈满泪水，可爱的粉色爬上他的身体，红痕交错的胸膛随着喘息起伏。  
认为父亲舔得差不多了，博人抽出手指，牵扯起暧昧的银丝。他在肛口轻轻按压几圈，将入口抹得湿漉漉，闪着淫靡的水光。随后，他将手指探进湿滑温暖的内壁，有节奏地抽插。  
色情的水声将鸣人的呻吟泡得软乎乎的。不再是属于七代目火影沉稳温和的声线，此时他发出的，更像是小猫被欺负狠了，虚弱无力的、绵软的呜咽。  
博人感觉扩张已经足够，入口处也变得湿滑，于是执起怒张的肉刃对准深粉色的肉洞毫不留情直捅进去。  
鸣人的呻吟声突然拔高，带上了浓浓的哭腔，  
“啊——…………唔…真的好疼……”  
一线红宝石似的血，瑰丽异常地勾勒下来，沿着大腿内侧绘出靡艳的图纹。  
他吻上父亲透红的眼尾，舔掉滑落的泪。父亲濡湿的睫毛轻轻颤动着从他唇边刷过，他感到心脏像是被小猫爪子挠了一下，痒丝丝的。  
父亲的眼泪是如此甜蜜。  
他心念一动，束缚住鸣人的树藤齐齐断裂。他将失去支撑的鸣人紧紧抱入怀中，勃发的下体深深插进鸣人体内。  
“爸爸，我爱您……”  
鸣人透过朦胧的泪眼，感受着身下传来胀痛，百感交集地望向面前已然变得强壮成熟的儿子。  
鸣人犹豫着，最终将手搭上了儿子泌满汗珠的后颈。  
博人心中一震，饱满而酥麻的幸福感袅袅缠绕在他每一根血管上，温暖的气流在腹中升腾、回旋。他忍不住吻上父亲软糖一样甜美的双唇。白浊从性器里射出，滑过被肏干得艳红的穴口，顺着鸣人微微抽搐的大腿肌肉蜿蜒到膝盖。  
“永远不要离开我。”  
博人拥住彻底失去力气的父亲，像是抱紧此生唯一的珍宝。  
“好。”  
——end

3.注：  
“你可以怀疑星辰的发光，你可以怀疑日月的运行，你可以疑心真理会说谎，但决不要怀疑我的爱情。”（第二幕，第二场）  
“Doubt thou the stars are fire/ Doubt that the sun doth move/ Doubt the truth to be a liar/ But never doubt I love.”——莎士比亚《哈姆雷特》  
【每次看到博人犯中二那一段就想笑，我觉得博人挺有艺术天赋的，哈哈哈哈】


End file.
